The invention relates to a clamping tool including a strut having one end on which a mount for a clamping device is arranged, with the clamping device being swingable about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the strut.
Such a clamping tool is known from DE 100 11 490 A1, in which a separate component for the clamping device is tiltable about an axis as a result of two axle stub screws engaging in bores of the separate component through the strut. In this way, damaging forces, which act against the wanted clamping, should be avoided. However, it is not possible to realize different directions in which the clamping device acts.
DE 10 2009 022 013 A1 describes another clamping tool, in which the direction, in which the clamping device acts, can be changed. For this purpose, a mount for the clamping device, engaging through the strut, can be fixed in various positions by a screw. However, to change the direction of the clamping device, it is required to loosen the screw, to adjust the desired position of the mount, and to tighten the screw again.
For example, such clamping tools are used in connection with welding tables with which objects can be clamped and welded or otherwise worked on. In addition, there are also a variety of other possible applications for welding tables, for example, to measure apparatuses or the like. Such welding tables are known, for example, from EP 0541904 A1 or DE 91 09 540 U1. Reference is made to the content of these publications, which content is expressly incorporated as subject matter of the present application.
Welding tables have in their surface and optionally also in side panels of the table plate a plurality of mostly round openings, which are arranged in a uniform grid dimension. In addition, welding tables have a wide range of accessories which render clamping of objects possible. This involves mostly angular supports, which also have round openings or also oblong openings. These supports can be connected with each other or with the welding table using clamps, like clamping bolts, which can comprise a threaded bolt with associated nut. In addition, clamping bolts find application which are inserted in the openings of the table from one side and supported within the opening or on the bottom side of the table plate. Besides the already mentioned publications, such clamping bolts are also known from DE 199 17 209 A1, DE 202 19 317 U1, to which content reference is made and incorporated as subject matter of the present application.
In addition, screw clamps are used as clamps in conjunction with welding tables and also provided to clamp objects. Such screw clamps can be found in addition to the already mentioned publications also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,427, DE 100 11 490 A1, DE 200 23 552 U1, DE 202 04 107 U1, DE 202 12 731 U1, DE 202 19 317 U1, DE 10 2009 022 013 A1, or in the form of quick-release clamps in DE 90 15 218 U1. Also reference is made to the content of these publications and incorporated as subject matter of the present application.
As additional accessory, various stops with round openings and/or oblong openings and prisms are known.